Gabriel's first Halloween in England
by HanakaLu
Summary: Venez voir le premier Halloween de Gabriel avec ses parents. OS en lien avec la série : Whatever I want et I don't know what to do !


Harry et Draco étaient revenus en Angleterre depuis maintenant presque quatre mois, et ils s'étaient plus ou moins bien réinstallés. Gabriel prenait assez bien ses marques pour le moment, et étant donné qu'ils avaient plus ou moins réglé leurs comptes avec les Weasley, ils les laissaient désormais en paix. (Même s'ils se voyaient tout de même assez souvent suite à leurs insistances.) (Et la presse avait commencé à les laisser tranquilles. Parce qu'Harry pouvait, en fait, faire extrêmement peur quand il le voulait !)

Nous étions donc maintenant fin octobre, et c'était le tout premier Halloween en Angleterre pour le petit Gabriel. (Et honnêtement, le tout premier Halloween que Draco et Harry l'autorisaient réellement à fêter, parce qu'il avait été trop petit avant.) Et autant dire que Gabriel n'avait jamais été aussi excité. (Pour quelque chose de concret, parce que c'était un enfant qui s'émerveillait d'un rien. Il tenait surement ça d'Harry. Draco était d'un naturel plutôt blasé depuis l'enfance, d'après Narcissa...) et il voulait que tout soit absolument parfait pour le lendemain soir. (Et il n'avait même pas encore choisi son costume.)

Harry et Draco étaient actuellement dans leur salon, Gabriel jouant dans sa chambre (enfin, cherchant un costume qui ne soit pas simplement un drap sur la tête).

\- Tu penses que ça va bien se passer ? Demanda Draco qui était le plus stressé quant au lendemain, je veux dire, ce sera sa première fois...

\- Je suis sûr que tout se passera bien, rassura Harry, on sera avec lui, et personne ne viendra nous déranger, t'en fais pas. Puis il faut une première fois à tout. Je suis sûr que ce sera ta première fois aussi !

\- Non, ce ne sera pas ma première fois...

\- .. je veux dire première fois à faire la chasse aux bonbons dehors. À sonner chez des étrangers.

\- Oh. Alors oui, ce sera ma première fois, mais je vois pas ce qui pourrait être différents de la façon dont je l'ai fêté, dis Draco confus.

\- Draco, Love, commença le brun lentement, tu as fêté tous tes Halloweens avant Poudlard à frapper aux portes de ton propre manoir avec des Elfes de maison te donnant lesdits bonbons. Où à aller à des galas avec tes parents ? Crois-moi quand je te dis que ce sera grandement différent.

\- Pourquoi t'expliques mes Halloweens comme ça ? J'ai l'impression que tu te moques de moi, et je n'aime pas qu'on se moque de moi Harry. Et je n'aime pas ne pas comprendre quand on me dit quelque chose. Ajouta le blond après une seconde de réflexion.

\- Il n'y a rien à comprendre Draco, souris Harry, tu verras bien demain. Et l'essentiel n'est pas ta compréhension, mais que Gab passe une bonne soirée. Il a passé quelques mois assez étranges — pour ne pas dire difficiles — et il commence à peine à s'intégrer.

\- Vrai, soupira Draco.

\- Le plus grand défi du moment est qu'il arrive à choisir le costume qu'il veut, rigola doucement le sauveur du monde sorcier, mais pour l'instant, on va manger, donc va chercher notre petit monstre.

Draco sourit avant de se redresser, d'embrasser rapidement son époux et de monter à l'étage pour aller récupérer son fils.

Fils qui était en train de se mettre un drap sur la tête. (Et Draco ne pouvait même pas dire qu'il était grandement étonné parce qu'il était, après tout, le fils d'Harry Potter, et que ça coulait dans ses gênes.) (Ça ou il passait beaucoup trop de temps avec ses oncles Fred et George.) (Surement un mélange des deux.)

\- Tu m'en fais un beau petit fantôme, parla Draco.

Il sourit doucement en entendant son fils glousser d'une façon qu'il pensait surement être menaçante, mais il n'avait que cinq ans et demi, donc c'était sorti de façon adorable.

\- Est-ce que le petit fantôme qu'est devenu mon fils veut bien retirer son drap pour venir manger avec papa et moi ?

\- ... Vi !

\- Merveilleux !

Une fois le drap reposé là où était sa place, à savoir sur le lit de Gabriel, Draco le prit dans ses bras et le posa sur sa hanche, avant d'aller dans la salle à manger où Harry était en train de mettre la table.

\- Notre petite terreur ici présente, commença Draco en installant son fils, veut apparemment être un fantôme pour Halloween.

\- Pourquoi ça m'étonne pas ?

\- Parce que c'est ton fils...

\- Et n'oublie pas que c'est le tien aussi, Draco chéri, rigola Harry avant de se tourner vers Gabriel, alors tu t'es décidé à être un fantôme ?

\- Non, répondit Gabriel, pas fantôme. Voulait juste essayer !

\- Voilà qui explique tout, répondit Draco moqueur en s'asseyant à son tour.

Harry secoua la tête doucement, avant de servir à manger dans chaque assiette, de découper la viande pour Gabriel avant de prendre sa place à son tour de l'autre côté de la table.

\- Donc, si tu ne veux pas être un fantôme, tu sais quel costume tu voudrais ? demanda le brun.

\- Papa dragon, s'exclama l'enfant.

Draco regarda Harry en se questionnant.

\- Tu veux dire que le prénom de Papa Draco veut dire « Dragon » ? demanda-t-il.

\- Non. Oui, mais non, dit Gabriel, Papa est un dragon.

\- Oui... ?

\- Donc... Dragon !

\- Oooh, tu veux te déguiser en dragon ? Réalisa Harry.

\- Vi ! Grand dragon qui fait peur !

\- Ou plutôt petit bébé dragon tout mignon ?

Dragon rigola en voyant la moue sur le visage de son fils.

\- Ou grand dragon qui fait peur. Harry, laisse notre fils rêver !

\- Bon d'accord. Tu veux un costume acheté ou tu veux que papa te change en grand dragon qui fait peur ? demanda-t-il.

\- Papa !

\- Eh bien on va faire comme ça, mais pour que je le fasse, il faut que Gabriel soit un grand garçon et mange toute son assiette, se lave les dents et fasse un gros dodo, expliqua Harry, comme ça demain arrivera plus vite !

\- Viiii, bonbon ! Souris Gabriel.

Draco se tourna vers son mari et releva un sourcil. Ils s'étaient mis d'accord sur le fait que Gabriel était maintenant assez grand pour aller faire la chasse aux bonbons (accompagné de ses parents, bien évidemment) mais pas encore sur le montant de bonbons qu'il pourrait manger.

\- Je suis sûr que tu auras beaucoup de bonbons, bébé, dit Draco, mais il ne faudra pas tout manger d'un coup ou ça fera mal à ton petit ventre !

\- Bonbons !

\- Ton père a raison. Un peu chaque jour, souris Harry, mais maintenant mange.

\- D'accord !

Le reste du repas se passa dans la bonne humeur. Gabriel racontant comment ça se passait à l'école. (Il s'était fait de nouveaux amis. Mais il ne voulait pas encore les inviter à la maison. Il avait la méfiance des Malfoy.) (Harry trouvait ça adorable !) Avec ses parents l'écoutant parler, même si certaines choses qui sortaient de sa bouche ne voulaient rien dire.

Une fois le petit couché, les deux adultes se posèrent au coin du feu dans l'un des bureaux de la maison, blottis l'un contre l'autre.

\- Un dragon, donc... Marmonna Draco.

\- Ça va être adorable sur lui, sourit Harry.

\- Mais les dragons font peur. Et si tu transformes Gabriel en dragon, ça fera surement fuir tous les autres enfants, non ? s'inquiéta le blond.

\- Non, j'ai pas prévu de le changer en dragon, juste une sorte... D'hybride ? Souris Harry.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Tu sais très bien que la transfiguration à cet âge peut être dangereux, donc je ne veux pas prendre le risque sur notre fils, expliqua Harry, donc j'ai simplement pensé que je lui mettrais des oreilles de Dragon, la queue du dragon, avec quelques petites écailles sur ses toutes petites mains. Et peut-être quelques étincelles pour faire office de feu ?

Draco sembla y réfléchir quelques instants.

\- C'est du génie. Et il sera adorable. Il faudra prendre des photos. Et de ton truc qui fait que les images bougent et font du bruit —

\- Des vidéos ? demanda Harry amusé.

\- C'est ça, des vidéos !

\- Je sais, puis se sera simple de les faire réellement réalistes, étant donné qu'on le fête dans le Londres Sorcier cette année...

\- C'est vrai, souris Draco, je pense que ça peut être une bonne soirée finalement.

\- Je pense aussi, maintenant je pense qu'il faudrait que nous allions dormir aussi, parce que je sens la grosse journée demain !

\- Une douche avant ? Demanda Draco avec un sourire enjôleur.

\- Oh, mais oui ! rigola le brun.

Après une bonne (et longue) douche, le couple alla se coucher rapidement.

Le lendemain, la journée passa rapidement pour le couple (et beaucoup trop lentement pour le petit Gabriel, qui ne voulait qu'une chose, pouvoir être déguisé et demander pleins de bonbons sans se faire disputer par ses parents, parce que c'était le jour des bonbons !) (Draco était persuadé que leur fils allait aller à Serpentard.) Mais comme toute journée, il fallait bien qu'elle se termine à un moment, donc l'heure pour les petits enfants (et les plus grands, aussi.) D'aller se déguiser pour Halloween.

Ce qu'Harry aimait à ce moment précis, c'était que le fait d'être un sorcier lui donnait l'avantage sur deux points : le premier était qu'il pouvait faire le costume de son fils beaucoup plus réaliste (les oreilles et la queue du dragon pouvaient bouger en fonction des humeurs de Gabriel. Et y ajouter quelques effets pour donner encore plus l'illusion que Gabriel était un bébé Dragon.) Et le deuxième point était le fait qu'il pouvait faire tout ça extrêmement rapidement, parce qu'il était un sorcier, et l'un des plus puissants du monde, qui plus est ! (Il ne le disait que rarement, voire jamais, parce qu'Harry Potter était aussi l'une des personnes les plus modestes que cette planète eut la chance de porter. Ce qui contrastait magnifiquement avec l'égo surdimensionné de Draco.)

Ils leur restaient encore une petite heure avant qu'ils n'y aillent. Et Harry était en train d'essayer (et le mot clé était : essayer) de faire le costume de Gabriel. Qui bougeait dans tous les sens tellement il était pressé de partir.

Après une bonne demi-heure à essayer, Gabriel avait de nouvelles petites oreilles de dragon couleur or avec une pointe de rouge et de noir dessus, qui bougeait dans tous les sens avec l'excitation. Une queue de reptile de la même couleur, qu'il essayait d'attraper sans succès (il aurait dû y arriver normalement, mais entre sa joie et ses gloussements, c'était tout de suite plus compliqué. Mais il était adorable donc personne ne lui en voulait.) Harry avait aussi fait en sorte que ses petites dents soient un tout petit peu plus pointues. Et une imitation d'écaille variant du rouge et de l'or se place sur ses avant-bras, ses mains et ses joues. (Ça avait chatouillé, mais ce n'était absolument pas dangereux. Un peu comme le maquillage chez les moldus. Sans le risque que ça s'enlève, évidemment.) Et finalement, une petite paire d'ailes (qui bougeais au gré de ses envies, mais il ne pouvait pas voler.)

\- Et voilà. Dit-il fier de lui.

\- Peut voir ? demanda Gabriel en sautillant sur place.

\- hm... Je ne sais pas. Est-ce que tu as été assez sage ? Taquina le brun.

\- Je suis tout le temps sage, papa, rigola Gabriel.

\- Alors je pense que tu peux te voir, oui, sourit Harry, tu veux que papa Draco vienne avec nous, ou il a pas été assez sage ?

\- hm... Gabriel prit quelque temps pour réfléchir, il a été sage !

\- Alors il peut venir aussi.

Gabriel fit un grand sourire et commença à aller vers le miroir le plus proche, et qui se trouvait dans la pièce d'à côté. Harry le suivit après avoir envoyé un sourire à Draco quand celui-ci fut à ses côtés.

\- Il est adorable, dit le blond.

\- Je sais, répondit Harry, et j'ai mis un autre petit truc.

\- Qui est ?

\- Surprise.

Gabriel se tourna vers eux dès leur entrée dans la pièce.

\- Papa, papa ! s'exclama-t-il, je suis un dragon !

\- Oui, un beau bébé Dragon, taquina Draco.

\- Non, un grand et méchant dragon !

\- Ça marche aussi, acquiesça le blond.

\- Et les dragons ils font quoi bébé ? demanda soudainement Harry.

\- hm... Ils font Rawr !

Au moment où le « Rawr » du dragon était sorti de la bouche de Gabriel, de petites étincelles sortirent de sa bouche.

\- Papa regarde ! s'exclama l'enfant, je fais du feu !

\- C'est ça ta surprise ? Demanda Draco avec un sourcil relevé.

\- hm. T'en fais pas c'est pas chaud du tout. Plus une illusion ? Je pensais que ça irait avec le thème ? répondit Harry.

\- ... Pas faux.

Ils se tournèrent vers Gabriel qui courrait dans la pièce, ses petites ailes s'agitant comme s'il allait s'envoler, et criant une litanie de « Rawr » et ses déclinaisons. Il avait l'air de s'amuser comme un fou, et ça réchauffer le cœur de ses papas. Qui prirent le temps de le regarder s'amuser avant de l'interrompre.

\- Hey Dragon appela Harry, tu veux continuer à courir en cercle ou tu veux aller chercher des bonbons ?

\- Bonbon ! cria le bébé Dragon, Bonbon !

\- Alors c'est parti, souris Draco.

Ils prirent leurs affaires et un sceau pour Gabriel, avant de partir de la maison pour la toute première chasse aux friandises de Gabriel.

Les décorations dans les rues du Londres sorcier étaient phénoménales, Harry n'avait, clairement, jamais rien vu de tel. (Peut-être qu'aux États-Unis c'était encore mieux, mais lui et Draco n'étaient sortis que rarement pendant leurs temps là-bas, préférant le calme de leur maison.)

Ils se croyaient réellement dans une sorte de maison hantée, mais qui ne faisait pas tellement peur pour la sensibilité des enfants ? (Et Harry avait la nette impression que les endroits qui faisaient peur étaient invisibles pour les enfants en dessous d'un certain âge. Il en était soulagé.)

Ça faisait déjà une bonne demi-heure qu'ils étaient dans les rues, et Gabriel avait fait fureur avec son costume (premièrement parce que c'était l'enfant d'Harry Potter et de Draco Malfoy, que les gens ne voyaient que rarement, et les deux premiers n'avaient pas le moindre doute que quelques photos seraient dans le journal le lendemain.) Mais après quelque temps, seul le costume de Gabriel intéressait les gens. Il était, après tout, adorable avec. Et tous les autres enfants s'extasiaient devant (Gabriel était heureux de parler avec des enfants de son âge, ce qui soulageait ses parents.).

Après une heure et demie dans les rues de Londres, ils décidèrent qu'il était temps de rentrer. Gabriel avait de nouveaux amis qui allaient dans la même école que lui, un sceau bien rempli qui durerait quelques semaines (si Draco avait son mot à dire.) Des étoiles pleins les yeux et une merveilleuse soirée passée avec ses parents.

Mais il était presque huit heures et demie, et Gabriel n'avait qu'un peu plus de cinq ans. C'était presque le temps qu'il aille se coucher !

Une fois rentrés et changés, malgré les plaintes de Gabriel, ils s'installèrent tous dans le salon pour faire le tri du nouveau trésor de l'enfant.

\- Bonbon ! dit-il avec un grand sourire.

\- Oui, bonbon, répondit Draco, mais pas avant demain, sinon tu vas pas réussir à dormir.

\- Mais... bonbons.

\- Demain. Dis le blond fermement.

\- Papa ! s'exclama Gabriel en se tournant vers Harry pour avoir son aide.

\- Je suis avec ton père là-dessus, répondit Harry en haussant les épaules, tu connais les règles ?

\- Pas de bonbons après sept heures, bougonna Gabriel, mais... mais...

\- Pas de mais, jeune homme, rétorqua Draco, tu en auras demain.

Après négociation et une promesse du petit Gabriel de ne pas se plaindre de son estomac, il eut le droit à UN tout petit bonbon ce soir-là. (Sous l'insistance d'Harry. Et les yeux de cocker de Gabriel. Draco céda assez facilement.)

Le couple alla coucher Gabriel peu de temps après, ses paupières se fermant toutes seules montrant bien qu'il était grandement temps de faire un gros dodo.

Une fois de retour dans leur salon, blotti tous les deux, et chacun ayant pris un bonbon (Gabriel ne s'en rendrait pas compte...) (N'est-ce pas ? C'était le fils de Draco Malfoy après tout.) Ils discutèrent à voix basse.

\- C'était une bonne soirée, dit Harry, je suis content que Gabriel se soit autant amusé.

\- Effectivement. Ça a pas été simple pour lui de s'adapter. Je pense qu'il avait besoin de ça.

\- Et qui sait, peut-être que l'année prochaine il aura un meilleur ami avec qui y aller, rigola doucement Harry.

\- J'y compte pas tellement, répliqua Draco, je pense plus que tu vas pas vouloir le laisser passer une soirée dehors alors que tu n'es pas là parce que tu as peur de tout et de tout le monde. Et que donc, ce sera nous qui emmènerons Gabriel et ses amis faire la chasse aux bonbons. Et laisse-moi te dire que je t'en veux déjà.

\- ... Douze mois en avance ?

\- Douze mois en avance.

\- T'es prévoyant, love.

\- Toujours.

Halloween n'avait jamais été la fête préférée d'Harry pour des raisons évidentes, mais le fait qu'il soit avec l'homme de sa vie, et qu'il avait maintenant un fils et donc la famille dont il avait toujours rêvé aidait grandement. Et il commençait, doucement mais surement, à apprécier cette fête.

Et il ne remercierait jamais assez son mari et son fils pour lui avoir donné ça.


End file.
